Dream the Uchiha
by Water and Earth Alchemist
Summary: Twoshot. She dreams, he dreams. But about what? [SasuSaku] Pleast R&R! COMPLETE and I changed the summary.
1. Sakura

_Dedication: _My best friend Jenn (Cybil Bennett)! You said it sounded interesting so I hope you like it. It was also her birthday recently _and _she likes angsty-emo stuff (like Peter Parker in the 3rd Spiderman (I don't own Spiderman))... Hehe...

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write a Sasuke-out-in-the-rain-late-at-night-and-is-hurt and have probably written this scene four times in different ways but this is my first _official _oneshot of it. Hope you enjoy! SECOND CHAPTER has been added.

**_Special Thanks:_** Thanks to Scarlett (TMA)! I should have added this before, but it must have just slipped my mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Dream the Uchiha

---

_By Water and Earth Alchemist_

--

Sakura

_-_

Lightning split the sky in half with the light it drew, followed by the loud echo of thunder less then a second later. The darkness quickly grew again, submerging the city in a thicket of seemingly nothingness. Rain continued to pour down from the sky, filling the air with the pattering sound of the droplets hitting the dirt ground.

His onyx eyes were weary and heavy, as he looked ahead, with where he was headed already planned in his head. It would have helped if the street lamps were not constantly flickering, giving way to a dull-almost useless-light.

He tripped over his own two feet again out of exhaustion and the mud of the street catching him in its grasp. He managed to catch himself before falling, his right hand grasping his left side even more tightly before as he felt the huge cut in his side ripping even more from his stumble. Crimson blood dripped freely between his fingers, mixing with the water that continued to fall-he could hear blood hit the ground over the rain since it was more of a splatter that a drip.

He also had many more wounds on him, many cuts up and down his bare arms and along his cheekbone. The worst cut-next to the one on his side-was above his right eye, causing him to squint as the blood came down his forehead and into his eye. It stung badly. He wheezed for air while managing to move forwards under these conditions.

Rain continued to pour down from the heavens, heavier ever minute that passed. His clothing was soaked through, making it stick to his body and making it more evident that he was shaking. The water caught in his hair caused it to glow dully whenever he passed a flickering street lamp. Some of his bangs stuck to his face, and since he did not have the strength to remove them, he let them stay there.

He slowly came to a stop in front of a door after what felt like hours of walking. He nearly collapsed when he stood before the door but somehow managed to stand with whatever strength he could muster. His whole body was shaking even worse now as he fought off this fatigue.

Slowly, he lifted a fist to the door to knock. Why he would knock instead of busting down the door or slipping through a window he knew was left open, he didn't know. Maybe out of respect for his old teammate or maybe the words she had given him on the night of his departure, he couldn't remember. It just somehow felt like his gut feeling at the moment, and so, he knocked.

He knocked and waited.

Knocked five times and then stood out in the rain quietly, save for his wheezes for air. When he received no answer, he knocked harder and faster until he couldn't find the strength to keep knocking and quickly found his fist back by his side as he squinted at the door in front of him.

When he began to feel his eyes getting heavy and reality slipping before him, then he saw a light-a very bright one-that brought him back to his senses. The light engulfed him, passing by him and giving light to the dark and lifeless street around him as well.

* * *

Sakura didn't remember what she was doing, what time it was or why it was so dark; she just knew there was a knock. It was first slow and light, which had aroused her and caused her to sit up. When it stopped, she thought it had been a dream and slowly lay back down. Then it came back, much louder and harder this time, causing her to gasp lightly 

So it wasn't a dream, but who would be here so late...?

She slowly stood, finding herself unable to mutter the usual "coming" that most people would call. Her whole body ached for more sleep, but she ignored that and the yearning to craw back under her covers on this cold, dark and dank night. It was almost as if she were caught up in strings and was being drawn to the door in a trance and didn't snap out of that trance till she stood in front of the door-her hand on the cool handle.

The knocking had stopped once she came out of her trance; making her wonder if it was only her imagination. She tirelessly shook her head like shaking off the thought out of her head. Knowing that she would need light to see just who this person was, she flicked the light on before grasping the handle again and opened the door.

Her emerald eyes widened as she tried to take in the scene before her in the best way she could, though every time her eyes scanned and took everything in, she would have to look it over all over again. Her mind was blank, her heart was racing in her chest and she could feel everything from the cool, damp night air hitting her face to the cold rain brushing against her skin, but she just couldn't see the flaw in the display in front of her.

Sasuke Uchiha stood before her, looking the same way he had the night he left for Sound only in a much worse condition. He had numerous cuts and bruises, soaking to the bone and shaking with fatigue. He was hunched over, looking ready to collapse, while the look in his eyes was almost one of a dead person.

She wanted to scream, to speak, to move-to do something-but she found herself unable to. Her mind was running blank, yet, filled with so many thoughts at the same time as her whole body felt numb. She could feel tears appearing in her eyes out of shock-maybe happiness-but they wouldn't fall.

"S-Sakura..." She heard him mutter just above the rain, making her jump back into reality as she felt her heart skip a beat. He tried to take a step towards her, slowly reaching out his shaking hand, only to start to fall-unable to stand any longer.

"Sasuke!" She called out, quickly running forward to catch him in her extended arms and shutting her eyes without fully knowing. However, she never felt Sasuke's hand that was coming towards her brush her body at all or the cold rain touch her body. She felt nothing, see nothing and could hear the rain echoing around her...

* * *

"Sasuke..." She mumbled weakly, slowly opening her eyes only to see that she was in the darkness of her room, her covers wrapped around her with the window slightly cracked open and her whole body sat in a upright position. She quickly snapped out of her dreamy state, letting her eye dart around the room while her hands gripped the blankets looking at everything in eyesight for any glimpses of the Uchiha. 

Sakura sighed, letting her hands loosen from their tight grip on her blankets while her head hung low. It wasn't till then that she realized how tense her whole body was and how disappointed she really was that Sasuke wasn't anywhere near her. It had all been a dream-an illusion.

The room was cold and dull, the rain continued to hit the roof above her with a patter and nothing-except the rain-was moving at all. She tiredly looked up at the window, her eyes weary with what she had just dreamt, her emerald eyes scanned the window in a daze.

This dream... This was definitely not the first time she had dreamt it. She had lost count after thirty-two times, it always being the same. Since Sasuke had left, she had this dream whenever it rained on these lonely nights, when no lights were on anywhere around her and the city appeared to be put on standstill. She wasn't even sure if she should be calling it a dream anymore, it was more of a recurring nightmare.

She sighed before laying back down and pushing the covers so they were almost covering her head while her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling; the mattress to her back. One of her hands was stretched above her head, lying on the pillow, while her other was still grasping onto the blankets loosely.

It was hard to go back to sleep after that dream. She knew she would probably lie in bed for hours or so before deciding to either get up or play sick and stay in bed all day. Nothing had been the same after Sasuke left and it was only weirder when Naruto left. She was lonely, even with all these people around her.

And it was hard to just shake off the idea that she was the only one still in the city where their cell all started. Sure, she saw Kakashi every once and a while, but almost never, and Tsunade had her training everyday to get stronger, but she no longer had a team to lean on when she needed someone there.

She missed those days and wanted them back more then ever. Especially on these raining nights when she couldn't fall asleep thanks to her dreams of Sasuke and couldn't just lay in bed without thinking of him and Naruto... But mainly Sasuke.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, making her turn her head to the window again. Her eyes still blank while scanning the world outside her room, or, what she could see of that world. Lightning split the sky a moment later, though the rumble of thunder wasn't even matching the lightning anymore as it would come at random.

Maybe these dreams weren't really nightmares. She just really wanted Sasuke to return home, no matter the condition as long as he would just come back. She could heal his wounds and help mend the scares that still must be ripping him apart on the inside. Then maybe those words that still were floating in the back of her mind, the last words he had said to her, would finally be rewritten to form new ones with new memories.

If those were the last words, he ever spoke to her...

"'_Thank you..."_

Frustrated that she couldn't rid her mind of those thoughts, she abruptly turned onto her side and covered her head with the covers; her emerald eyes crammed shut.

All Sakura wanted was for Sasuke and Naruto to return home. Probably then these dark, rainy nights wouldn't seem as lonely as they do. Maybe then, she wouldn't be so lonely in general, they would be there for her and they would go back to being one big, happy team... And maybe then these dreams-nightmares-would end.

Maybe then, the rain wouldn't fall down so hard, the thunder could stop echoing around her, the lightning would fade into the distance, the clouds would part and the stars would come back to the night sky.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I was also thinking of adding a second chapter, that chapter being about Sasuke's nightmares/odd dreams. Does anyone out there dare me...? Tell me what you think and press that little purple/blue/purple-blue button on the bottom left of the screen. I would also like to add that the last paragraph was supposed to be symbolic if you didn't already notice... If you don't know how/why then re-read and think of Sakura's actions throught the whole thing. Then you'll get it. 

_Later . . . Water and Earth Alchemist_


	2. Sasuke

_Dedication: _Still Jenn, because this is the second chapter of the same fic. Hope she likes!

**A/N: **Yeah! The second chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and, at least, I believe it turned out better then the first. Some of my friends said it was confusing, but most dreams are. Hope you all like.

_**Special Thanks:**_ Goes to my beta reader, Scarlett (A.K.A.: TheMysteriousAuthoress), for correcting this. Thank you - you're the best beta reader ever!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Dream the Uchiha

---

Sasuke

-

The sun shown brightly in his onyx eyes, causing him to close them as he moved his head to the side. His hair whipped across his face briefly before the wind picked up and made it brush back and forth against his face even more. He slowly opened his eyes to scan his surroundings.

He was at none other then the bridge where he, Naruto and Sakura would meet Kakashi every day. Yet again, he was not only earlier; he was the first one there. Sakura would be here soon, followed by Naruto and then Kakashi; giving him at least two and half more hours of thinking silently to himself.

He found his gaze falling on the water trickling down the stream below the bridge. It was crystal clear on a day like today, the sun reflecting on its smooth surface. He could see the fish swimming downstream and the rocks below them.

He heard the trees brushing in the wind to his left, the leaves being carried in the wind around him. Some skimmed his body, while other landed on the bridge, only to keep rolling over with the constant breeze, but the most of them landed in the stream and became caught in its current.

The wind stopped, causing silence to surround him again. It was almost eerie since it was a nice, spring day and there weren't even any birds chirping or villagers talking. It was completely and utterly silent.

It also felt very bizarre, like he hadn't been here in a while. Almost like where he was standing wasn't real, that it was going to disappear and he would fall into the stream below.

"Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled, making the silence end while Sasuke turned to his right, only to see the blond haired ninja running at full speed to the top of the bridge while waving his hand high up in the air.

The raven-haired ninja silently nodded, before replying, "Naruto." He stopped leaning against the railing while turning to face his teammate fully, wondering just what was going on.

It wasn't till then that he noticed that nothing was moving in the village whatsoever, no smoke, no noise or commotion suddenly sprang up. Only an eerie, empty silence spread from it. But that wouldn't make any sense since Naruto was being his normal clumsy self and wasn't even being close to silent; he would have heard him a mile away.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, knocking Sasuke out of his thoughts about how quiet everything the village was today and back to reality. His blond haired teammate stood about a foot in front of him and appeared calm and casual, like nothing was up.

"What do you mean? We meet Kakashi-Sensei here every day," Sasuke replied, his brow knitting in confusion while he placed his hands in his pockets. The look of slight confusion covered his face, though Naruto wasn't clearly getting the hint.

Naruto just made a 'chee' sounding noise, closing his eyes while his eyebrow twitched dangerously. He crossed his arms over his chest in his true Naruto fashion of being pissed.

But for what?

"Don't tell me you forgot bastard!" He snapped angrily while the wind picked up again.

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him that yes; he had forgotten whatever Naruto thought he knew. But he never got the time to speak because the scene in front of him drastically began to change.

Naruto smirked similar to how a dead man does, weak and horrifying, while blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth and from under his headband rather quickly and reminded Sasuke of the rain. The blood dripped off his skin, covering his orange jumpsuit in random spots where it would catch. His right side of his jacket also showed blood, like he was bleeding from his arm as well. The look in his eyes was a dreary, but at the very same time, playful.

It was as if Naruto Uzumaki was falling apart right before the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke's confused look dropped off his face, anger and agony slowly making themselves tugged and twisted his face at the shocking scene. His whole body went numb, unable to move or breathe. His onyx eyes just locked with ones of blue as he felt every thought rushing from his mind.

"You're supposed to meet up with Sakura..." Naruto's words were calm, casual and smooth; resembling the wind at how fast they came and how quickly they were gone. "Have you already forgotten that this is what you left me like?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden realization of his memories coming back to him, what had happened just a few months prior. The fight at the Valley of the End with Naruto, the Sound Four, Sakura...

"Why didn't you come back jerk...?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke snap out of his state, only to become enraged. What the hell was he doing back in Konoha?

* * *

"Sasuke...?" 

The scene before the Uchiha suddenly changed with a blink of his eyes. No longer was he on the bridge, Naruto wasn't near him at all, but the thought of Naruto still being in front of him remained with him.

"Sasuke...?"

He found himself sitting on a bench - the very bench that he laid Sakura on once he knocked her out. The leaves fell in the wind that blew softly around them, but for some reason, there seemed to be a thick fog around him as well, allowing him to only see about ten feet in front of him in all directions. He also found that he wasn't alone-

-Sakura sat beside him. In fact, he snapped out of his trance only to be looking into her emerald eyes.

It startled him, making him jump, though he quickly composed himself. The anger quickly disappeared, from his face and the confused look appeared again. This part of the town was deserted too, and if it wasn't for Sakura, there wouldn't be any sound either. If it wasn't obvious before, now it was.

This had to be a dream.

He continued to gaze at the pink haired ninja who sat beside him, finding her giving him her famous, bright smile. Her eyes were gleaming in that same happiness that brought about her smile.

"Sakura..." He replied, still in a daze of what had just happened. The picture of Naruto bleeding from before not ridden from his mind so easily. He found himself unable to look into her eyes now, only at the stone path below them, feeling guilty having to look at her after what he had just seen - what he had done to all of them in Konoha.

He found himself speaking in his usual monotone voice, "What are you doing here?" Why was she here, in his dreams? He didn't want to look at her now-

"I've been waiting here for you - don't you remember what Naruto said?" She asked, still sounding happy and cheerful. A moment passed in silence, it became tense all of a sudden.

He found something soft come in contact with his face, making his glace jump to see that Sakura had touched his cheek lightly, in order to get his attention, while letting his name almost silently pass her lips.

He quickly brushed away her hand, fear and anger rising up in him. He knew this was all a dream, but he still wanted to get up and just walk away. Facing her now, after all he had done and what he still had left to do, was silently terrifying him.

Though he didn't rise like he had wished, it felt like he was cemented to the bench, unable to leave. His icy glare continued to stare down her warm ones. They never dulled nor did she look away.

"This is just a dream," He growled, frustrated while trying to wake himself up. Sasuke looked away from her, towards where the other side of the road, but was instead shrouded within the fog.

"That may be true but-" She started, sounding a little concerned now, but he had cut her off.

"Then why are you here?" He snapped dangerously, still unable to look at her.

She paused, before answering, "I didn't ask to be dreamt of," She was sounding utterly serious now, "I miss you Sasuke, and the reason why you are dreaming of me is that you miss me too. Why else would you be dreaming of this?"

He didn't want to answer her with everything he though of as a answer in the split second after she had said that: sorrow, pity, anger, frustration, but mainly, guilt. Most of the guilt he was feeling was how he had left Sakura. She had told him that she loved him, and he had only replied, 'thank you'. He didn't know how he really felt about her, and those were the only words he could think of.

He found his gaze falling back to hers, her still slightly cheerful emerald orbs that were becoming plagued in worry.

He held her closer then a friend, that was sure, but he knew he didn't love her. So what did he feel then?

_A crush...?_

The thoughts rang in his head as he found her hand appearing back on his cheek. She was soft and warm, and even if this was a dream, he still felt it. She lightly rubbed her thumb against his cheek, and he found himself closing his eyes, letting a light sigh escaping his lips while his cheeks became a light ting of pink that was barely there. He leaned towards her hand, finding himself lost in his own world.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, finding the words slipping his lips in a light whisper. She missed him and those were the only words he could think of as a reply. In fact, those were the only words he could think of saying.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, only to find Sakura no longer sitting in front of him and the warmth from his cheek suddenly cold. He felt cold, wishing and wanting her back all of a sudden. 

He quickly sat up, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to find the pink haired ninja, only not to see her. All he could see was darkness around him, blankets lay on top of him. He had known he was in a dream, but he had no idea this was how he was going to wake-up. Not like this.

Actually, he didn't want to wake-up at all. He wished to remain in that dream. The Uchiha hadn't realized how badly he missed Sakura - he always felt this way when he awoke from one of these dreams now.

_Damn, maybe I should start sleeping with a light on..._ He thought, glaring angrily at the lone lamp in the room. It was whenever he slept in a deep darkness that no light entered; not even the stars or moon, that he would have these types of dreams. This one was not certainly the first, but this dream he had gotten the farthest into it.

He quickly rose from bed and got dressed, not even wanting to know the time. There was no way he was going to fall back asleep tonight, he already knew it. He could already feel the guilt beginning to build in the pit of his stomach at the continuing thought of his dream.

Maybe when he said sorry to Sakura, and apologize to Naruto, these dreams would end and the guilt would disappear. Maybe he could go back to being friends with Naruto when this was over as well. Maybe one day he could freely sit with Sakura, on that very bench on the road that leads out of Konoha and repeat that scene he keeps dreaming of every night And maybe, just maybe, he could tell Sakura how he felt about her.

* * *

Did you like? Was it what you thought? I tried to get as much innocent fluff in there that I could possibly handle for being up until near one in the morning. There is way much more of it this chapter then the first chapter. Hope you liked! Also, if you want a good SasuSaku fic. I have another one called Sakura Petals and Chocolate Chips which I _will_ be adding a second chapter to. 

I just wanted to mention, if you read the Fullmetal Alchemist manga, Naruto bleeding at the end of his part of the dream was inspired by a scene from it. In the Second manga, Ed (main character) has a dream about his mother, who bleeds the same way. So if you thought it was familiar, then you are correct!

Thank you to everyone who read last chapter and told me to add a second chapter: **manialoll stands on chakra**, **HPBabe91**, **Kathy**, **LoopyLoo13** and **Syolen**. Without your reviews, this second chapter would have probably never have been written. I would also like to thank **Angst lover** (A.K.A: my little sister) who reviewed. She also (finally) got a fic. up, so go check it out!

_Later. . . Water and Earth Alchemist_


End file.
